You Will Know the Joy of Creation...
You Will Know the Joy of Creation...'''is a song by FunCookie. Lyrics '''Freddy: My name is Freddy I have many friends... Chica, Bonnie, Foxy - em, no, actually but I am going to kill you! I'm creeping towards the office Your power going down, huh? When it gets to 0%, I will I will come! You will know the joy of creation... It's not fun, I survived the pain so You should to! It's so unfair, I don't care If you deafen me by your screams You will know the joy of creation... Like me, like me, like me I got attacked Then I saw black And I woke up on stage "Introducing the new Freddy!" he said, and I felt so surprised... Soon you'll be in a suit On stage and I'll say "Introducing Freddy's twin!" Ha ha ha ha ha... You will know the joy of creation... Like me, me, me, me, me! Chica: Hi, I'm Chica! Do you want some pizza? No actually, I was going to kill you! Happy to say hi, then overjoyed to say bye The last thing you'll see is me! When you wake up on stage, I will be laughing and you'll Be traumatized! You saw me and wet your pants So bye, bye to your life! I know the joy, the joy of creation so When you suffer, you will know! You will know the joy of creation! Like me...me...me...meeee...it's me! Bonnie: Hey darlin', just poppin' round To see ya, darlin, so hey Don't ya know? That I'm about to murder you! Your head will be in an animatronic head So hey, can I charm you? We'll go out tonight Then you'll be nothing but blood I will laugh so hard At your death And then I'll shove on that animatronic head So do you want some juice In a fancy glass So I can smash your head So you'll be dead! You will know that joy Of the death You will know the joy of creation Like I did too... Happy dying! Foxy: Stop! Wait a min! Listen to that awful din... Aw, I forgot It's your screams You're so dead Along with your dreams I seem romantic I'm the favourite of loads But I'm a killer Kill and reload! I can bite I killed a girl So ya give me a twirl! I loved the joy of creation So I hope you do to... Performing is awful, Well it was So hope you enjoy it You will know the joy of creation! It's me! Golden Freddy: Hello, person, my name is Why am I being polite when I'm about to kill you Where's a suit? I broke your foot I see there's no suit in sight So duck down, Animatronics! They've got a saucepan! Phew, I'm just being me... So why am I explaining life? You will know the joy... The joy... The joy... And the stress of being Replaced... You will know the joy of creation!Category:Songs